


Science Bros Again

by orphan_account



Series: The Hulk and Hawk Family [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Guilt, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce go to meet Tony after Bruce returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Bros Again

**Author's Note:**

> 19th in series.

Its been 3 days since Bruce returned. He found out from Clint that most of the original Avengers had left the team.Bruce himself had no interest in going back. He lost all the goodwill after Hulk's destruction in Africa.  
Clint had told him Tony left the team as well. Bruce knew Tony was dealing with a lot of self-loathing. People didn't trust hm anymore.  
So Bruce and Clint decided to go visit him.

Bruce asked, "FRIDAY, where is Tony ? " It was weird not to have JARVIS anymore.

The AI replied, " Mr Stark is in the kitchen.'

As Clint and Bruce headed towards the kitchen, Clint said, ' Tony look what the wind blew in."

Tony looked up to say something snarky when he saw Bruce. Bruce gave a little wave.

Tony hugged him and said, " So you decided to come back."

Bruce said, " Both Hulk and I couldn't stay away from Cupid much longer."

Tony asked, " When did you come back ? "

Clint said, " 3 days ago. No one else knows."

Tony asked Bruce, ' Are you joining the team again ? "

Bruce said, " No, people aren't exactly the fan of the Hulk anymore."

Tony said, " Its good to have my science bro back."

Bruce sad, " Its good to be back."

All 3 share a hug and sit and have drinks catching up with each other.


End file.
